Cartouche
by Nefti
Summary: El último tributo del ser amado... AtemxAnzu. Cap. Único.


_Holas de nuevo!! Sí, se que todavía no termino una historia y ya comienzo otra XD pero me sentí inspirada, quizás sea porque alguna vez nos hemos visto en la misma situación de preguntarnos "qué hubiera sido si…." En fin, espero disfruten esta pequeña historia y no olviden sus reviews!!_

_**Ah, por cierto, Yu-gi-oh! Le pertenece al sensei Kasuki Takahashi**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**El último tributo al ser amado, no es la pena de sentirlo ido**

_**y de nunca más volver a verle, sino de llevarlo dentro de sí,**_

_**para que siempre viva"** (1)_

_**Cartouche**_

El sol otorgaba sus últimos rayos de luz para dar paso a la noche que pronto caería. Las aguas del Nilo fluían bastante tranquilas dejando que el barco recorriera su cauce sin contratiempos.

En uno de los extremos de aquél barco, una joven observaba el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos, sin embargo la escena era engañosa, ya que la calma de esa tarde contrarrestaba mucho a la tormenta que vivía en su interior.

Las imágenes de aquella mañana se repetían una y otra vez en su mente sin darle tregua, por mucho que intentaba reprimirlas ahí estaban: el duelo, la derrota, la partida… su corazón roto.

Y desde entonces las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos casi de forma involuntaria, persistiendo en resbalar una y otra vez por sus mejillas no importando cuántas veces trataba de controlarse, motivo que la obligó a buscar unos momentos de soledad en aquel rincón del barco que los llevaba de regreso a El Cairo.

Lo más difícil de aceptar para la chica no era el _por qué_ de su partida. Si bien le dolía y no lograba entenderlo del todo, la respuesta le había sido dada en el transcurso del tiempo en el que convivió con él, llámesele consecuencias, misión o simplemente…destino.

No lo era tampoco el no haber obtenido una despedida, un abrazo, un "que te vaya bien", "me dio gusto haberte conocido" o un "adios", ya que el momento muchas veces se contrapone a las palabras.

Lo más difícil fue el no expresarle sus más profundos sentimientos. No haberle dicho esas 3 palabras que lo resumían todo. Y peor aún, el nunca estar segura de que habría sido correspondida.

Sus labios permanecieron cerrados, al igual que los de él.

"_Qué triste terminar algo que nunca empezó"_

"Anzu?" una suave y reconocida voz la sacó repentinamente de aquellos pensamientos. Retirando las lágrimas con su dedo índice, volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo. _"También para él ha sido duro, no lo empeores"_

"Ah, Yugi, perdona, no te escuché llegar. También vienes a admirar el paisaje?"

El chico de enormes ojos violeta también sonrió, aunque su semblante delataba su sentir, acercóse a la chica apoyándose en el barandal del barco. "No realmente, aunque debo admitir que es hermoso"

Y aunque podrían haberse dicho mil cosas, ambos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos. Hasta que la joven rompió el hielo.

"Te has arrepentido de algo alguna vez Yugi?"

El muchacho se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta de su amiga. Tras meditarlo un poco respondió "Creo que no vale la pena arrepentirse de lo que ya hicimos, eso pertenece al pasado"

"Pero si es algo que _no_ hiciste? Si te arrepientes de lo que pudo haber sido, de lo que pudiste haber hecho o dicho y no fue?"

"Los _hubiera_ no existen Anzu" Yugi sabía a qué se refería la chica, pero no quería echarle más leña al fuego.

"Lo sé pero…

Si tan sólo hubiera ganado.

Si tan sólo no hubiera pasado.

Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho."

Y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

Yugi no se atrevía a mirarla, y aunque sabía que fue inevitable lo que sucedió, que así lo habían decidido, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

"Lo siento Yugi, solo que todo ha sido tan rápido" Anzu, dándose cuenta de la reacción de su amigo, se apresuró a secar sus ojos.

"No te preocupes, entiendo que es mejor desahogarse que guardarlo todo en tu interior" El muchacho suspiró _"creo que este es el momento, no vale la pena posponerlo más" _Rebuscando entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, Yugi sacó una pequeña cajita, la cual extendió hacia Anzu.

"Él me pidió que te lo entregara"

Anzu se quedó perpleja, por momentos no supo qué responder;

"De él? Para mí? Por qué?"

"Digamos que quizás ahí encuentres las respuestas que buscas" Sonriendo, Yugi le entregó la caja y corrió hacia el interior del barco, dejando atrás a una confundida Anzu.

"Gracias, Yugi" fue lo único que pudo decirle.

La joven pasó largo rato examinando aquella cajita que acababa de recibir. De color negro, vivos en dorado, con el símbolo del milenio como broche, _"no hay duda de que le pertenece" _pensó Anzu al momento de que sonreía.

Con cierta curiosidad y emoción, la chica la abrió sin imaginar lo que se encontraría.

"_El cartouche!"_

Aquel pendiente que una vez ella le daría antes de que se marchara al mundo de sus recuerdos –y que con ello, indirectamente, le expresaba sus sentimientos como una especie de sustituto- se encontraba cuidadosamente colocado en su interior.

Anzu acarició su grabado. Aunque no entendía los extraños símbolos conocía perfectamente el nombre que estaba escrito.

"_Será que no le gustó y por eso me lo devuelve?" _ pensó la chica tristemente. Más rápidamente desechó la idea, ya que para su sorpresa, notó que debajo del pendiente había una pequeña nota con algo escrito. Al abrirla, leyó en voz alta:

"_**Nen esmex i,**_

_**dernett ink enspa nesme tny"**_

"Es egipcio antiguo y significa…(2)"

La serena voz de Ishizu llegó de impreviso, pero oportunamente.

"Disculpa si te interrumpí"

Anzu sonrió "no, no, claro que no, al contrario, si no fuera por ti me habría quedado con la duda toda mi vida, y creéme que ya tengo suficientes para un día"

Ishizu le devolvió la sonrisa, y en su mirar podía percibir una calidez indescriptible.

"Y bien, qué opinas del mensaje?"

"Que es reconfortante saberlo, no sabes cuánto. Pero, por qué no me lo dijo?"

"Anzu, no esperes obtener todas las respuestas en un instante, hay palabras que cuestan mucho tanto decirlas como escribirlas, pero te aseguro que eso no les restan intensidad, pasión y, sobre todo, verdad. Además, no olvides que más que un faraón, más que el elegido para salvar este mundo de una oscuridad de la que jamás podría salir, más que poseer un poder más allá de nuestro entendimiento, era un ser humano de carne y hueso, con sentimientos, miedos, dudas y mucho amor que dar como cualquier otra persona."

La chica asintió cerrando sus ojos y colocándose el Pendiente. "Gracias Ishizu, te aseguro que en todo momento lo percibí de esa forma"

"Lo se pequeña" la joven egipcia dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse. "Pero" al decir esto volteó nuevamente hacia Anzu "quizás la principal respuesta la hallarás si lees al reverso de la nota" y siguió su camino.

Anzu la siguió hasta que ésta desapareció en el interior del barco. "_Aun sin su collar del milenio, Ishizu parece seguir prediciendo las cosas" _pensó al tiempo en que sonreía.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante volteó la nota y su corazón dio un salto al leer lo que estaba escrito ahora en un idioma que tanto él como ella conocían"

"_**Te amo, Anzu Mazaki.**_

_**Atte. Atem"**_

Y sonrió mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, las cuales no eran de tristeza o de una alegría fingida, eran el reflejo de sentir su corazón rebosar, de que en su mundo volvía a brillar la luz. De dejar a un lado las preguntas o de seguir martirizándose por algo más lejos de su alcance. Eran el reflejo de saberse correspondida.

Era el sentimiento único de saber que amó y que fue amada de forma muy singular, pero no menos meritoria. Y de saber que todo había valido la pena.

Con los ojos aún humedecidos, con el cartouche colgando de su pecho, ahí muy cerca de su corazón, en el momento en que el sol había dejado de asomarse en el horizonte cediendo su lugar a la primera estrella de la noche, la joven sabía que era hora de contestarle.

Dirigiéndose a aquella estrella, Anzu leyó las primeras líneas nuevamente _"Nen esmex i, dernett ink enspa nesme tny" _y a modo de contestación gritó "Te lo prometo!!"

Con más emoción aún, leyó esas palabras que todo ser humano quiere oír al menos una vez en su vida _"Te amo, Anzu Mazaki". _Dando un fuerte suspiro y sonriendo abiertamente,gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

" **Y yo a ti. Te amo Atem!!"**

Y esa primera estrella brilló más que otras veces y más que ninguna otra aquella noche.

Ahora Anzu podía estar segura de que la había escuchado.

_**Fin**_

**--------------------------------------------**

_(1) La cita pertenece a Emilio Rojas del libro "Pequeño Hombre" pag. 72_

_(2) N/A: No, no se me olvidó poner su significado, solo que pensé que sería más divertido si ustedes tratan de adivinarlo y así volverlo un poco más interactivo (ñaca,ñaca, qué mala soy! :P) en realidad no está tan difícil, suerte!_

_Les mando muchos abrazos._

_Hasta pronto._

_Nefti._


End file.
